


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by sophia_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: Original this was for the 2016 Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange but the person who I was assigned to dropped out and everyone knows stuff happens but here it is. Loosely based on the prompt: After a blizzard shuts down the town and leaves them stranded at the Bunker, Dean takes the opportunity to teach Castiel how to build a snowman. (And then warms him up with a cup of hot chocolate...)





	

Rubbing his eyes with a yawn, Dean trudges barefoot out of his room before stretching his arms above his head. Frowning, he pauses just in front of the kitchen. The lack of noise in the bunker worries him and he calls out for his brother. When no reply meets him, he calls out again. “Hey Sammy-boy. You here?” He enter the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. “Sam!”

“Sam has not yet returned.”

Dean whirls around in shock, his heart jumping in his chest. Castiel is standing in the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. “What do you mean he’s not back? Did he manage to find a hook-up at the bar?” Dean smiles cheekily as he opens the fridge to grab the leftover pizza box. “Want some?” Dean holds out a slice to Castiel.

Castiel shakes his head but moves further into the kitchen. “He got snowed in. When the storm first picked up, he was just leaving the witness’ house and decided to stay at a diner to wait until it slowed down but when it didn’t he went to a nearby hotel for the night. Unfortunately, the storm got worst throughout the night and the town is currently closed from the excessive amount of fallen snow.”

With a raised eyebrow, Dean asks, “So I guess we can’t go get him?”

Castiel nods, uncrossing his arms before he enters the kitchen to sit at the table. “We’re unable to drive into town today. And perhaps even tomorrow. Have you not looked outside today? The storm was worse than anyone could have predicted; even you.” Castiel innocently tilts his head to the side with a small frown.

Dean shakes his head, humming politely until an idea slowly enters his head and a smile begins to play on his face. “So we’re stuck here for the day? Have you ever seen a snowman?” Castiel nods, slightly curious to see where Dean is going with this. “Have you ever built one?”

“No. When I was a few millenniums old, one of my older brother took me down to Earth along with a few of our other siblings and we had a snowball fight but we didn’t make any snowmen.” Castiel pauses for a moment, recalling that peculiar memory, a brief and rare smile flickers on his lips. “I believe that was the day the so-called snow-angel activity was created.”

“Snow-angels were started by you guys? That childish game?” Dean questions with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel nods again, “Some children in a nearby village saw us and joined in. One of my sister fell into the snow and her wings created an imprint on the snow below her.”

Dean nods, setting his slice of pizza back in the box.  “That’s actually kind of a nice story. But anyway, I got an idea, wanna built one? A snowman I mean. I can teach you how to build it. It’s actually a lot of fun.” Shrugging, Castiel accepts Dean’s offer, not seeing the fault in doing so. “Great. We’ll need a carrot. And warmer clothes. Give me a moment and we’ll go find those clothes.” Shoving the box back into the fridge, he searches through the storage compartments for a bag of carrots.

***

“It’s cold.” Castiel frowns as he watches Dean rolls the second ball of snow around in the snow surrounding the two of them.

“It’s the middle of winter.” Dean smiles at the angel with a roll of his eyes. “Winter is usually known for being cold Castiel. And a blizzard did just pass by us.” Dean grabs a handful of snow, tossing it into the air above them. Laughing quietly as it falls backs down, snowflakes dusting their hair, Dean turns back to the snowball.

Castiel continues frowning, watching Dean closely. “Did you ever make snowmen with Sam?” He asks curiously.

Dean pauses in his movements, “Yeah. When Sam was still a child I tried to make at least one every winter that passed, if we were somewhere where there was snow. When he were teenagers it turned into snowball fights. Then he left to Stanford and you know the rest.” Dean shrugs without looking at Castiel. A moment of silence passes between them before Dean’s continuing with the building of the snowman.

“Anyway, see how one is larger than other?” Dean asks with a look over at Castiel while carefully leaning against the largest snowball, wiping his forehead with the back of a gloved hand. Castiel nods silently, the carrot held tightly in his closed hand. “I’ll need your help now. Stacking them when they’re this large is kind of difficult on your own. Just put the carrot down somewhere in the snow and come over here.”

Setting the carrot in the snow. Castiel approaches Dean who pushes himself off of the snowball and commands Castiel how to lift it. Sharing the weight between the two of them, the angel and hunter carefully lift the larger of the two onto the smaller, patting the sides down to smooth it out.

“Wanna help me with the third one?” Dean asks as he begins forming a small ball for the third part of the body. Castiel nods again, moving to kneel beside Dean as he begins to roll it in the surrounding snow. “This one will be the smallest but getting it up on the others is gonna be hard. You know, I never thought I’d be teaching an angel of the lord how to make a snowman but I’m having fun so I can’t complain. And I’ve also done much weirder shit.” He grins at the angel, who shyly returns it.

It takes them a few minutes to lift the third and final ball onto the other two, without any patches of snow falling out. Taking a step back, Dean crosses his arms over his chest while Castiel turns away to grab the carrot again, a small gasp escaping his mouth.

“Um Dean.” He tugs on the sleeve of Dean’s jacket, his brows furrowing. Dean looks over, a laugh escaping his mouth. A small squirrel is perched on the lower branch, nibbling on the carrot below him. Reaching forward, Dean gently scares the squirrel away, still laughing. Grabbing the carrot, Castiel mutters a thanks.

“It was just a squirrel, Cas.” Dean teases him gently as he turns back to the snowman; returning to patting the side of the snowman in an attempt to smooth the surface out. “Just stick the carrot in the middle of the top one. Snap some sticks of that tree will you: we need them for arms.”

Castiel looks over at Dean, his hand still closed around the carrot stuck in the top ball. “Arms? Why does this snowman require arms? Unless you are- Are you planning to bring it to life?”

“That’d actually be fun. Like from that Disney movie, what was it called... oh yeah Freeze- No wait Frozen. Yeah it was called Frozen... I think.” Dean flashes a quick smile at the angel but shakes his head. “I don’t Sam would appreciated that though. The adding of stick or twig arms is just something that most people add to their snowmen. So I guess that you don’t have to have them added. Arms or no arms, you can decided alright Cas.” He shrugs before kneeling in the snow by their snowmen, searching for a handful of small rocks.

The sound of branches being snapped makes Dean smile to himself. Pressing the rock eyes and lopsided smile into the snow, Dean glances over at the angel who’s holding two croaked twigs in his hand, his head tilted to the side as he watches Dean. He stiffly holds the twigs out to Dean, who eagerly grabs them and jabs them into the sides of the middle sphere.

“Alright we got the carrot nose, rock eyes and mouth, the twig arms but we’re missing something.” Dean looks at the snowman for a moment before looking back at Castiel. “Are we missing something?”

Castiel focuses on the snowman, a small frown playing on his lips. “I have seen some before. They usually have three... things down the center of the bottom two. Do you know what those things are?” He asks Dean. Bouncing on his heels for a brief moment, Dean drops back down into the snow, beginning to root through the snow. “What are you looking for Dean?”

“We’re missing the buttons. While they’re not actually buttons, they’re usually rocks or pieces of charcoal.” Positioning them, Dean takes a step back from the snowmen, crossing his arms over his chest with a proud smile. “Considering this is my first time making a snowman in I don’t know how many years and the first time you’ve ever made one, I think we did pretty good- What are you doing?” He raises an eyebrow at Castiel, who’s starting to unwrap his scarf from around his neck.

“Are you not supposed to add a hat and scarf to the snowman?” Castiel looks over at Dean, halting in the process of pulling his scarf off. “Am I doing this wrong?”

Laughing, Dean tugs his own hat off of his head and holds it out to Castiel. “Put that on top will you?” Castiel nods, accepting the hat which he slowly places on the top of the snowman. Dean watches with a smile as Castiel wraps the scarf around the snowman. Feeling a small shiver go down his back, Dean rubs his upper arms before calling out to Castiel. “I think it’s done now Cas. Come on let’s go back inside, I’m start to freeze.”

Castiel follows Dean back to the bunker’s door, reaching up to rub his neck. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have given the snowman the scarf.” Castiel remarks.

Dean looks over his shoulder at the angel and the snowman, a laugh escaping his mouth as he sees the squirrel from before settled on one of the twigs, reaching up to grab the carrot nose. “I’ll try to grab them before the nightfall. Or if Sam manages to get back home tonight, he’ll bring them in.”

Opening the door, Dean stomps his way inside, toeing his snow covered boots off and kicks them off to the side while Castiel enters more quietly. Dropping his jacket and gloves on the bench by the wall, Dean feels another shiver run through him as goosebumps break over his skin. “Want a hot chocolate?” Dean asks Castiel.

Pulling his jacket off, Castiel shrugs. “I have not had hot chocolate before. Is it a drink?”

“Yeah. Hot chocolate is pretty good and it’ll definitely warm us up. I think there should be some marshmallows in the kitchen. So do you want one?” Dean deposits Castiel’s jacket on top of his, telling him not to worry about them, before grabbing the sleeve of Castiel’s shirt to pull him down the hall towards the kitchen. “If you add whiskey to the drink, there’s an even bigger kick to your system.”

“I think I’ll just take the hot chocolate as simple as you can make it.” Castiel mumbles quietly, struggling to keep up with Dean’s large strides.

Reaching the kitchen, Dean bumps the door open with his hip and directs Castiel to sit at a table while he grabs the items for the drink, including one of the bottles of whiskey from the top of a cupboard. “Don’t worry, this is just gonna be in my drink,” Dean says over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna be adding some marshmallows to yours.” Grabbing the packages, he empties them into a pan and setting the stove on high, he turns back to Castiel. “This snow isn’t going to disappear overnight; so if you want tomorrow we can have a snowball fight. I think that would be pretty fun, wouldn’t it? An angel and hunter having a freaking snowball fight.” Dean shakes his head, laughing to himself as he turns back to the stove, grabbing a spoon.

Stirring the mixture carefully, he brings it to a boil before emptying the now drinkable hot chocolate into two of the mugs. Adding some of the alcohol to the smaller of the mugs and the marshmallows to both, Dean hands Castiel the larger mug and watches closely as the angel lifts it to his mouth. A small sip is all Castiel takes a first, swallowing it slowly. Taking another sip, Castiel lets out a small hum of approval. “It is not bad. Better than I expected it would.” Dean chuckles as he pulls a chair up beside Castiel. “The white things are the marshmallows right?”

“Yeah. Don’t like them?” Dean worries as he takes a sip of his own drink.

“They are sticky and do not have much of a taste. But I don’t not like them, they are fine.” Castiel gives Dean a smile over the top of his mug which Dean eagerly returns, his eyes wrinkling at the corner as he smiles. A gentle sigh slips from Castiel mugs as he lowers the mug from his mouth. “You were right, hot chocolate does warm one up. I believe I am able to feel my fingers again.”

Dean feels his heart flutter in his chest at the sight of Castiel’s cheeks flushing red and the tips of his ears turning pink. Taking a large gulp of his drink, he feels the whiskey burn the back of his throat but only chokes it down as he find himself unable to look away from Castiel; feeling a blush spread across his own cheeks.

“Dean, are you becoming ill? Your face has begun to turn red.” Castiel sets his mug down on the surface of the table as Dean takes another sip of his drink. Spluttering, Dean coughs loudly as the drink burns the back of his throat, his blush darkening when Castiel reaches across the table wipe away the drink that’s trickles from the corner of his mouth. “Dean?”

“I’m fine. Have you warmed up enough or are you still cold? Cause I know other ways to help warm you up.” Dean wave Castiel’s concerns off with a weak attempt a comforting smile. Castiel shrugs, closing his hands around his mug. Before he realizes it, Dean’s taking a deep breath and is leaning across the table to press his lips to Castiel’s. A gasp slips from Castiel’s mouth as Dean cradles the back of his neck, his hand pressing to Castiel’s still cold skin. Pulling back, Dean looks away from the angel, turning his gaze to the table surface. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Licking his lips, Castiel hums gently. “I believe that worked.”

Dean’s head flies up, eyes wide with confusion. “What? What worked?”

“I am feeling warmer.” Castiel smiles at Dean as he lifts the mug back to his lips. “So you method of further my warming has seemed to work.”

Suddenly feeling braver, Dean grins and leads back in his chair while returning to his own drink. “I did. You know I got another way for you to continue warming up; and it’s by far more efficient than a simple kiss. Want me to demonstrate?” He playfully wiggles his eyebrows at the angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes that there might be.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
